Until now the determination of liquid properties such as osmotic pressure, conductance, surface tension, viscosity are carried out with the help of separate instruments. If all the four properties of the same test solution are to be measured, then it's a time consuming process and the liquid or test solution gets wasted. Also, the nature of biological fluids or solutions of great biophysical, physiological and physiochemical significance do not allow their exposure for longer period for measuring such properties. Due to this reason the time and material saving technology is gaining ground thus the present invention is an important step forward in reducing multi-step operations in handling of solutions for measuring any of the physical properties. Otherwise it involves transfer of the solution to different cells for different detectors for each of the property where solutions are prepared afresh, where much of the amount of the chemicals and distilled water or solvents is utilized involving many glass wares. These properties are of industrial use as the viscosity of solvent plays crucial role for mobolity/m2s−1v−1 of cations and anions in osmotic process and syrup mobolity/m2s−1v−1 in buffers under applied field strength IV m−1. The conductance, viscosity and surface tension values for process of hydrophobic sols are slightly lower than that of water having least variation with concentration while hydrophilic sols predict reverse relation. These data authentically predict the critical micelle concentration (CMC) point while membrane osmometry is most important for the group as far as synthetic polymers are concerned.